What Would a Princess Do?
by Sara Rivka
Summary: Having captured and imprisoned the evil queen before she finished casting her curse, Snow and charming are able to raise Emma for the first 15 years of her life. Learning what it means to be a true princess. Will these lessons be enough, however, to help her when Regina escapes recasting her curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Snow lay in bed wincing in pain from a contraction, but with a smile in her heart. Just twelve hours ago she thought she'd never smile a true smile again. But that was before they had captured her stepmother, the Evil Queen, and locked her in a cell similar to the one that held Rumplestiltskin. Just twelve hours ago she thought that she'd have to say goodbye to her soon to be daughter just after meeting her. Putting her into a wardrobe so she could save them all. Snow thought back to the day before…

* * *

_Prince charming rushed to her with the news; the Evil Queen had been sighted by their scouts in the northern part of the enchanted forest. He had already sent a troop of soldiers to head her off, and he was going to join them right after he gave Snow the report. He didn't really want to tell her, he knew that if he did she would want to join him, and she needed her rest, but she only agreed to stay in the castle if he'd keep her updated. After telling her what was going on he set off at full gallop on his faithful steed, and quickly joined the troop. As he was riding he started thinking dangerous thoughts; what if they didn't make it in time, what if they couldn't overcome the Evil Queen. He tried to calm down reminding himself that the wardrobe was complete, and if Snow saw the curse coming she'd go in escaping before it was too late. Within a few hours, they had made to where the Queen had been sighted and saw her feverishly working on completing the curse. They had gotten there just in time. They charged in and with only some difficulty managed to overcome her and bring her in._

* * *

Snow thought about all this while she awaited the birth of her soon-to-be daughter. She looked around and saw Doc and the Blue Fairy standing near her. She smiled at them and all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain. Doc came over to her and realized that the young princess was about to make her debut. Ten minutes later Snow was sitting up in bed with her daughter in her arms.

"Welcome to the world my little princess," she whispered into Emma's ear. Then turning to Blue she asked, "will you be her fairy godmother?"

"Of course," Blue responded, "is that even a question? It would be my honor to protect her."

"I can't help but worry that something will happen to her. I know that the Evil Queen is locked up and can't hurt her, but still, I worry."

"That's completely normal you've gotten so used to having to be fearful for your life, it'll take time to get used to peace again."

"I suppose you're right. Is Charming back from making sure the Queen is secure?"

"I'm right here my love," Charming said as he entered the room. "Let's see her then, our little princess."

Snow handed Emma to him. He took her in his arms and softly stroked her beautiful blond hair.

* * *

**3 years later**

Princess Emma was running around in the castle garden enjoying the fine spring day. Snow watched her daughter lovingly a smile on her face. She remembered that Blue promised that she would pay a visit to the young royal. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the voice of her daughter.

"Look mommy look," Emma called out "a butterfly." Emma continued to run around chasing the said butterfly. Her gaze drifting upwards as it flew higher and higher. Then all of a sudden she saw something that momentarily drew her focus away from the butterfly. "Look, mommy," she called out again, "Blue is here."

Snow looked up and that the fairy indeed had arrived. "Oh Blue! How wonderful it is to see you it has been too long since I've seen you last."

Blue grew to human size and curtsied to Snow, Snow curtsied back.

"Yes, I've been busy training Yellow," responded Blue.

"Oh is she new?"

"No, she isn't. She's actually one of my best students. I'm training her so she can take over some of my responsibilities."

"I see, but-," she was interrupted as Emma ran over to them knocking into Blue before wrapping her arms around the fairy's knees.

"Good day my little Princess," she said as she curtsied to Emma. Emma tried to curtsy back but lost her balance and fell over.

Emma walked away looking for the butterfly again, she couldn't find it. "Mommy, where did the butterfly go?"

"Perhaps it wanted to see the flowers on the other side on the other side of the garden, but we can't go there now," she said answering her daughter's inevitable request.

Emma didn't seem to mind, she had an idea running off to one of the flower beds nearby. She plucked two petals from one of the flowers and found a thin Y shaped twig on the ground, she placed the petals on either side of the twig, she had made her own butterfly, now if only it could fly. Emma focused on her creation and slowly it started to lift from the ground. Amazed by what she had done she tried again this time making the petals flutter. She caught her creation and ran to show it to blue and her mommy. "Look I made a butterfly and it can fly."

"Oh really," Snow said with a mischievous grin, but she was then taken by surprise as Emma caused the butterfly to lift into the air. She and looked at Emma in wonder as they realized the young royal had magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snow stood there astounded, but Blue had a thoughtful expression.

"When I think about it, it makes sense," Blue said to Snow.

"How so? I mean I know Regina had magic, but she was my stepmother. How can she have passed it along?"

"She couldn't, but Emma is the product of true love. I believe that gave her the potential to have magic, and the prophecy stating that she is the savior ensured it."

But what should I do about it practically speaking? Snow asked, a look of concern on her face.

I think we should just leave her be for the moment, see how well she can control it, and in a year or two will take it from there.

I guess that does make the most sense. I mean she's doing pretty well with the butterfly, gesturing to Emma who is keeping her eyes on the butterfly controlling its flight.

Yes she is, the fairy agreed.

They both turned back to watch Emma as she played with her new friend. It looked as if she wanted to it fly more intricately, but for now, she could only make it fly back-and-forth.

Emma, Blue called out to the little girl, causing her to lose focus on the butterfly. She ran over to where it fell and put it back together. Before she could start flying it however Blue called out again Emma, can you come here, please?

The young princess came over somewhat reluctantly, but mostly happy.

Emma, the Fairy continued, I would like to talk to you a bit, I see you like playing in the garden.

Yeah, it's fun to play with the flowers, and animals, oh, and butterflies.

Speaking of butterflies, I see you've enjoyed playing with the one you made.

Yeah, the real butterfly flew away, so I made this one fly.

Have you ever done anything like that before?

No, I never made a butterfly fly.

I see. I'm going to go back to talk with your mother for a little bit you can go back to playing. Before she could finish her sentence the princess had runoff.

The fairy turn back to snow, waiting for the queen to speak. It will be interesting telling this to Charming.

Yes, it will most definitely be a surprise. I was thinking, now that I'm training Yellow, I'll see you have a lot more time on my hands. Perhaps if the need arises I can teach Princess Emma how to properly use her gift.

You do that for her, thank you. One of the worries I was starting to have was what if she can't control it.

Yes, of course, I'd do anything to protect Emma, but I have to go now Yellow is expecting me soon.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
